Users of digital camera enabled devices sometimes have difficulty locating specific photographs stored on the device. Long sequences of photographs are often named using a default, non-descriptive naming scheme that prevents users from easily locating specific photographic data files based on their content or the context in which they were taken. Although some devices allow users to rename these files using text input methods, or to view thumbnail images of a range of files, both of these methods can be cumbersome and time-consuming, especially on devices with limited data-processing or text-entry capabilities.
Some digital camera enabled devices also allow users to add voice annotations to a given photograph file using a microphone. However, these annotations must be played back to a user one at a time using the device speaker.